Blaine
by DarrantColfer
Summary: Bringing Blaine Anderson through his journey from age 15. Please enjoy.
1. Blaine

Chapter 1:

I sprinted down the hallway, zooming past classrooms, dodging students just getting out of class. I ran out of the school and right down the block heading home. _Maybe I'll beat them. Maybe I'll be okay today. _

I ran in with a quick "Hello" to my parents, and zoomed up the stairs to my bedroom. I sunk down into the cushioned chair in the corner, and tears welled up in my eyes. Before I knew it, 15 years of hurt was pouring out of my eyes. I must have been crying for hours.

Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm 15 years old. I'm gay.

People knew. I never told anyone, but they knew. My parents, my friends, my teachers. Everyone.

I have known for 6 years who I was. I never felt accepted, and lately things have been getting worse, and worse. There's a boy named Drake who has made it his official mission to make my life as hell-ish as possible. Everyday, he and his idiot friends Cam and Joe chase me down and beat me until I can't move. I've managed to escape them recently, but it's so hard.

_Maybe I should tell Mom. She'd understand, wouldn't she? _I was always very close with my mom. I told her everything. Except for the tiny detail of the fact that I'm gay, and get beat up everyday for it. I don't want to hurt her feelings.

I walked over to my computer. I looker at the polished monitor, and saw that I had left the website for Dalton Academy open. I clicked around the page, and stared at the $550 entry fee, plus the $1050 yearly tuition. I was saving my money, but I only had $200. I wanted to go to Dalton more than anything.

I would often stay up in the late hours of the night, scrolling through photo after photo of the smiling Warblers from Dalton. Oh how I wish to be one of them. So forgiving. So content. So…accepted.

That night, I had made up my mind. My mom deserved the truth.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we talk? This is really important. It can't wait."

"Of course, sweetie. What's up?"

I took a deep breath. We were sitting at the kitchen table. Dad was at work still, so I knew that now was a good time as ever.

"I need to tell you something. I've tried to keep it hidden and cover it up forever, and I just can't anymore. If I do, it'll bubble up like a volcano, and it'll explode all over the place."

"Oh, you drama queen," she said smiling. I had my mom's hair. Messy, but somehow pulled off.

"Mom, you are the most important person in the world to me," I continued, "and we have always been honest. I have always told you everything, and I'm not letting that stop now. I'm going to tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone. Not dad, not Mr. Vallhorn next door, not even that stray cat that wanders the streets. No one."

"I promise, dear."

"Mom…I'm…I…MomI'mgay."

The words fell out of my mouth in a heap on the table in front of me, but the message landed. I looked into my mom's big brown eyes. They went from light to dark, until the disappeared under her eye-shadowed eyebrows.

She didn't say a word. She picked up my hand, and pulled me to my feet. She wrapped her arms around me, and just hugged me. She didn't pull back until I felt something warm and wet on my shoulder.

"Mom!" I said loudly, pulling back, "Mom, don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" My eyes were tearing up, and my voice was rising in pitch.

"Blaine. Look at me." My mom said, staring at me with her big brown eyes. "Blaine. You are amazing. You are smart, talented, funny, and very handsome. I love you. So much. You are the reason I get up in the morning. You will never, ever be a disappointment to me. I will always love you."

My eyes filled with tears. Joy? Sadness? I don't know. I never will. I just felt like at that moment, everything was okay. Like a weight was lifted off my chest, and I could breath again. I hugged my mom again. Both of us in tears, and that was the best moment of my life.


	2. Dalton

Chapter 2:

I slid the blue and red tie into its place, rested at my shirt collar.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and walked towards the mirror. I opened my eyes. My jaw dropped.

I never thought that I would be able to call myself a Warbler. I never thought I'd be happy or content with my life. But I finally was. This was it. I was going to Dalton Academy.

A few weeks ago, I didn't outrun Drake and his gang. They caught me, and gave me the worst beating of my life. I was bleeding, bruised, and in a ditch. They kidnapped me and drove to the outskirts of Lima. I couldn't move, and I don't know how long I was lying there after they drove off.

_This is it. _I thought, _I'm gonna die. _

I heard a siren. A police car came flying into view. I didn't have much strength, but I used what I had to look up. The car came to a halt, and flying out came my mom and a very astute-looking policeman. My mom had tears running down her face, and I wanted to tell her that I'd be ok, but no words came. I managed to catch a glimpse of the backseat of the car before I blacked out; Drake, Cam, and Joe, in a row, in handcuffs.

"Justice." Everything faded, and that was it.

~oOo~

"_Doctor Katnay to room 504, please. Doctor Katnay to room 504. Thank you."_

I was lying in something warm. I was comfortable, and I wondered if I was dead. If I was, I decided that I kind of liked it.

I cracked open an eye, and I was not dead. I was lying in a hospital, wrapped heavily in bandages. My other eye opened, and I regained the use of my hands. I brushed the brown curls out of my face, and I looked around the room. The first thing I saw was my mom.

"Mom!"

I yelled. That wasn't intentional.

"Blaine!" she yelled, too. "Oh my God, Blaine, how are you? Are you in pain? I saw you move and I called the Doctor. Are you ok? Are you hungry?"

I cut her off. "Mom, please relax. I'm fine. But I'm so, so sorry."

"Why on earth are you sorry? This isn't your fault!"

"Well, yeah, it kind of is. This has been happening for ages, but I never told you because I was scared. What happened to Drake?"

"He and his friends were sent into court. They were found guilty, and are headed to the Juvenile Center as we speak. They had stolen the car, beat you up, and had a vast collection of marijuana. They won't be bothering you anymore, baby. You'll be okay."

"Mom, can I go to Dalton?"

The words sprayed out of my mouth, I didn't even mean to ask. I was relived when a doctor all dressed in white strode into the room.

"Blaine Anderson…yes I can see that this is your first visit here, lucky boy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm….I'm okay. Do you think I could just get some rest, please?"

"Of course, but I do need to give you some more medicine."

He pulled out a small tube of pills, and walked to the sink to get a cup of water. He put them both down on my bedside table, and walked out.

I turned to look at my mom. She was holding her cell phone to her ear. She stood up and walked out of the room. Wondering what that was about, I took one pill and swallowed it. I then realized that it was nighttime medicine. After a glance at my watch, realizing how late it was, I dozed off and slept dreamlessly.

~oOo~

"Blaine?"

I turned away from the mirror, and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie? Is your suitcase packed?"

I pointed at the stuffed suitcase leaning against the wall. She picked it up and walked down the stairs.

My relationship with her hadn't changed a bit, which was lucky for me. I was also glad on that hospital day when she told me I could go. My dad and her yelled about it for at least an hour, but he gave in after many, many tears. She also kept her promise, and didn't tell a soul that I was gay. I loved her so much, and I decided that I would always tell her everything.

I walked downstairs, careful not to trip over my new navy blue pants. I was going to live a Dalton. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was, and just looked at her. She looked at me. We just stared for a while, as if we were communicating telepathically. Then, without notice, she just ran towards me and wound her arms around me.

"Blaine. My beautiful boy. My wonderful son. I will miss you so, so very much. I promise I'll email you everyday, and send you anything you forgot. I love you so much." Tears were rolling down her pale cheeks.

"I love you, too, Mom."

As if on cue, my dad walked into the kitchen, and he looked at me. He didn't look at me the way he used to, though. He looked…distant. As if I wasn't his.

"Blaine. Enjoy your new school. I will see you in a month."

"Dad-" I started walking over for a hug, but he turned and left the kitchen. Suddenly, it hit me.

"You told him? You promised you wouldn't! Mom, now he hates me! How could you do this to me?" I was sobbing now, I felt like a teenaged girl in a bad soap opera.

"Honey, I'm sorry! He was going to find out anyway! And he doesn't hate you!" She walked towards me, and tried to hug me, but this time I rejected it. I couldn't trust her anymore.

"Just take me to school, 'Mother'." I was a bit too harsh, but she had crossed the line.

"Yes, dear. But I love you so much." She was about to loose it. I could tell.

~oOo~

"This is your room. We'll give you a few days to settle in, and you'll start you classes next Monday."

"Thanks, Dean Andrew."

I turned to my room as the Dean let himself out. I flopped on the bed and just lay there. On the bedside table was a pamphlet for the Warbler auditions. I knew I was going to try out.

I sat up, teary eyed, and just looked around.

"I'm home."


	3. Warblers

**Hey guys,**

**I'm still getting the feel of Fanfiction, so bare with me… :)**

**I'll try to get a new chapter up at least once a week, but I have midterms, so it might be a bit of a long shot. **

**I don't own Glee. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Who else saw the new Glee episode? You know I did. **

**Also, I hate Sebastian, but Grant Gustin has a beautiful face.**

**Okay, I'm done talking. Enjoy the chapter :D**

"Blaine Anderson?"

A voice called from the next room. I took a deep breath, and didn't let it go until I was standing in front of the judges, Wes, David, and Nick.

"Hi," I said nervously, "I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm 15, and uh, I'm really into singing."

"Alright, Blaine," said the boy sitting behind the "David" placard, "whenever you're ready."

I pointed towards the boy in the corner with a guitar, and took a breath.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

The shock on the judges' faces were incredible. I realized that I was either amazing or awful. I stumbled on the words a bit, then regained control.

_B-blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Into the light of the dark, black night._

David held up his hand to stop me and the guitarist.

"Blaine, how old did you say you were?"

"15."

"Wow…"

He looked at Nick and Wes, who both nodded. David looked back at me and said, "Blaine…welcome to the Warblers!"

~oOo~

Back in my dorm, I called my aunt Becky. She knew I was gay because Mom told her, but I was still really close to her.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie! I was in my school's choir in high school!"

"Really? You were?"

"Yes, and I sang _Blackbird_ to the judges, too. I guess The Beatles are in our blood!"

"Yeah, maybe we're John Lennon's lots-of-greats grandchildren!"

"Yes, maybe. I'd better get going, but call me tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Love you!"

"Love you!"

I put down the phone, and walked over to the door. I started classes tomorrow, and I had to get my uniform from the laundry room.

"BLAAAAAAAAINE!"

A voice was yelling. It sounded happy. Excited. Not nervous, or scared, but cheery.

I poked my head out the door, and slowly stepped into the long hallway. I looked left, and when I looked right, several Dalton blazers covered me.

"Blaine! We just heard you got accepted into the Warblers!" The blond boy, whose name I believe is Jeff said to me.

"Oh, yeah! I-I did! How-how did you know about that?"

"Jeff?" said the ginger boy, whose name I did not know, "he and Wes are best friends, dude. He was the first one to know, and I guarantee that he will know more about your upcoming solos before you do."

"Wait, wait, solos?" I half yelled, and once again, it was not intentional.

"Yeah! David said you were amazing! He said you sang that song better than the Beatles!"

"Whoa, I wouldn't go that far. I've never been in a choir before. How the hell am I supposed to sing a solo!"

"Relax, kid! It's no biggie!" Wes and David had appeared, seeming a lot less official not behind the mahogany desk. They just looked like regular teenagers again.

"Right…" I said, "I'm just going to go and grab my laundry the head to bed. I have to start classes tomorrow, and-"

"OH, SHIT!" Wes yelled, "Dude, I forgot to finish my history essay! Oh, shit…"

"Now, now, Wesley. That is no way to speak in front of a sophomore." David, trying to sound official but failing, had stepped in. "Go back to your room, you can borrow my notes."

"Right…" said Wes with a skeptical look on his face.

I laughed to myself, turned away, and went down the hall to the laundry room.

**Thanks for reading, guys! I'll upload next week! So long.**


End file.
